La destinée d'Elenwë
by Marie1410
Summary: Une jeune fille est amenée en Terre du Milieu. Totalement changée d'apparence, elle devra aider la Communauté. Elle apprendra à se connaître sous sa nouvelle forme, et à se contrôler. L'histoire d'une destinée hors du commun. D'une fille de notre monde, transportée sans moyen de retour. Je vous invite à venir lire afin de voir un peu plus ! :)
1. Une prophétie en Terre du Milieu

_Salut tout le monde ! :) _

_C'est ma toute première fiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, bien que j'en écrive une sur le Hobbit ;) J'espère que le prologue vous plaira, et qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite !_

_PS : Après de nombreux commentaires, j'ai remis en italique simple :) _

* * *

_À sa seizième année, l'élue sera appelée,_

_Pour la paix, elle se battra, _

_Les peuples de la Terre du Milieu, elle rassemblera,_

_Les auréolant de sa sagesse,_

_Et ici, jusqu'à la fin des temps, elle demeurera … _

_La voix de Galadriel avait prononcé ses phrases, comme si elles étaient sorties d'un rêve. Se tournant une nouvelle fois vers le miroir, elle la vit. L'élue … Celle qui les sauverait tous. Celle qui aiderait le porteur de l'Anneau. Cette jeune fille, à l'air si sombre, et pourtant … Si lumineuse. Elle se dirigea à pas léger vers l'arrière du palais de Foncombe. Là, où personne n'avait le droit d'aller, à part elle et le Seigneur Elrond. Dans une pièce, où elle attendait … Plongée dans la mort. Plongée dans le noir. Brillante comme les étoiles. Couchée sur un lit de marbre sombre, elle patientait. Son corps, enveloppé d'une robe grise vaporeuse, dont le corset était empli de cristaux. Ses longs cheveux blancs comme la neige, entourant son doux visage. Sa beauté, éclairant l'endroit si sombre dans lequel elle était. Cela faisait des Âges qu'elle était ici. _

_Le temps s'écoulait … Bientôt … Elle se réveillerait …_

* * *

_Voilà, alors j'espère que ça vous a donné l'eau à la bouche ;P _

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, afin de savoir si je continue ou non cette fiction ! _

_Merci d'avance et merci encore d'avoir lu ce prologue ! :) _

_A bientôt, j'espère ;) _


	2. Adieu, Arya

_Re-bonsoir tout le monde ! :) _

_Alors comme je ne vous ai offert qu'un petit bout du commencement, je vous en offre un second ! ;) J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le prologue ! C'est le seul chapitre qui sera écrit à la personne "je". Enfin, je pense ... Le reste sera pour l'instant écrit avec "elle". _

_Merci encore à thekingofkiwi, Melior Silverdjane, Ellanwen et narcisse203 pour vos reviews :) Et merci en plus à Harley , MissKim2b, anastasia00, pour avoir mis en favoris et en follow mon histoire ! ;D _

_Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

Je poussais un grognement en entendant le réveil m'annoncer une nouvelle journée. Mon poing s'abattit sur ce dernier, alors que je plissais les yeux. La nuit avait été beaucoup trop courte à mon goût … Je me retournais, enfonçant ma tête dans les oreillers, et essayant donc, par la même occasion, de me rendormir.

-Arya ! Dépêche-toi de descendre ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! Cria ma tante

Je soupirais, et quittais mon lit à contrecœur. Je pris les premiers vêtements qui croisèrent mon chemin, et me préparais rapidement dans la salle de bains. Je couinais en tentant de démêler mes longs cheveux bruns, et une bouffée de joie m'envahit lorsque je réussis enfin à venir à bout du dernier nœud. Une fois prête, je pris mon sac et descendis les escaliers. Direction la cuisine ! À peine avais-je eu le temps de passer l'arche, que les bras de Sophia m'entourèrent.

-Joyeux anniversaire ! S'exclama-t-elle

-Oh, s'il-te-plaît ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que je détestais ça … Me plaignis-je en riant

-C'est pour ça que j'adore le faire !

Elle embrassa doucement mon front, et s'en alla chercher quelque chose dans un placard. Elle ressortit un écrin argenté, aux reliures fines et blanches.

-Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais rien.

Elle me tendit l'objet, et me força à l'ouvrir. Le clapet s'ouvrit difficilement, et laissa apparaître un collier en corde blanche, avec un pendentif en forme de plume.

-Il était à ta mère. J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir de l'avoir.

J'inspectais la pierre qui formait le bijou, intriguée. Je n'en avais vu de pareille.

-C'est une pierre de lune. On dit qu'elle porte chance à celui qui la porte.

-J'espère que c'est vrai, alors ! Je passe un contrôle aujourd'hui.

Je le passais autour de mon cou, et lui souris.

-Il est magnifique So.

-Rien n'est assez beau pour toi.

Je me tournais vers l'horloge, et mes yeux s'arrondirent.

-Il faut que j'y aille, Stéphanie va sûrement m'attendre.

-Tu ne déjeunes pas ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je mangerais quelque chose au lycée.

Je marchais à pas rapide dans la rue encore sombre. L'arrêt de bus était encore assez loin. Soudain, j'eus l'impression d'entendre un bruissement derrière la musique que j'écoutais. Je cherchais autour de moi. Sans succès.

-J'ai sûrement rêvé … Murmurais-je

Je me remis en route, ne souhaitant pas louper mon seul moyen de rejoindre mon amie un peu avant le début des cours. Un deuxième bruit se fit entendre. Toujours rien. Mon cœur commença à battre plus vite, en me disant que quelqu'un me suivait peut-être. J'accélérais le pas vivement, et arrivais essoufflée à l'arrêt. Je fus rassurée en voyant que je n'étais pas la seule debout à cette heure-ci. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, je restais alerte au moindre mouvement. Quelque fois que la personne m'ayant tracée, serait assez idiote pour se montrer. Mais quand le bus arriva, il n'y avait toujours rien. Je m'installais sur le siège près de la vitre, et tâchais de me concentrer uniquement sur les fines gouttes pluie qui glissaient sur le carreau. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de temps pour aller au lycée. Le moindre transport me donnait la nausée. Le monde s'éveillait doucement au dehors. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. L'averse qui s'était abattue, avait décidé de se calmer. Et les oiseaux finirent enfin par se montrer, et s'envoler. Cela devait être si agréable, d'être l'un d'eux. Un seul battement d'aile, et vous étiez déjà si loin. Ne pensant qu'au vent qui vous caressait, à cette sensation de liberté. Les lumières de la ville défilèrent devant mes yeux, et m'indiquaient que j'allais bientôt devoir descendre. Un coup d'œil sur ma montre m'indiqua que j'allais aussi devoir attendre Stéphanie encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Je me plaçais dans l'allée, luttant pour ne pas déraper alors que j'avançais vers la porte. Elles s'ouvrirent, et je frissonnais rien qu'en sentant l'air qui était plus que frais. Effectivement, personne n'était là. L'avenue était déserte. Je resserrais ma veste autour de moi, en soupirant.

-Elenwë …

Je me redressais, surprise. La voix qui avait prononcé ses mots, semblait si lointaine. Comme un songe. Je m'assis sur un muret, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui venait d'être dit. Me persuadant que ce n'était probablement que la fatigue qui me faisait halluciner.

-Elenwë …

Je plantais mon regard partout, pour trouver d'où pouvait venir cela. Soudain, une lueur se forma sur le trottoir d'en face. Je me levais, hypnotisée par la lumière qu'elle créait. Elle s'élargit doucement, et je fis un mouvement de recul lorsque je perçus la silhouette d'une femme. Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde, sertie d'un diadème qui traversait son front. Des oreilles légèrement pointues. Elle portait une éblouissante robe blanche et nacrée, au tissu fin et brillant. Elle tendit la main vers moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de marcher vers elle. Abandonnant toutes mes affaires sur le sol, je posais un pied sur la route. Un sourire illumina son visage, la faisant deux fois plus resplendir. Je tendis le bras, et allongeais mes doigts au maximum. Comme s'il m'était possible de la toucher, alors qu'elle était encore à quelques mètres de moi. Une autre lumière m'aveugla sur le côté, et la femme disparut aussitôt. Une douleur cuisante traversa mon corps tout entier. Je perçus le craquement de mes os, lorsque je rencontrais le bitume. Je sentis quelque chose couler le long de ma joue. Quelque chose de chaud, et portant une odeur de fer.

-Venez à moi, Elenwë …

Je fermais lentement les yeux, alors qu'une personne se penchait au-dessus de moi.

-Quittez ce monde …

Un dernier brin d'air sortit de mes poumons. J'aperçus de nouveau cette femme à la beauté exceptionnelle. Je m'éteignais, mais d'un côté, j'avais l'impression qu'une partie de moi recommençait déjà à revivre. Je distinguais les étoiles encore une fois.

Puis ce fut le néant …

* * *

_Et voilà c'est fini ! :( _

_J'espère que le premier chapitre, même s'il était assez court vous a donné encore envie ^^ _

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions une nouvelle fois. Vos reviews m'aident vraiment à écrire les chapitres qui suivront ! :) _

_Sur ce à bientôt ! :D _


	3. Un aller sans retour

_Désolée pour toutes ses fausses alertes mais après de nombreuses reviews, j'ai décidé de remettre un affichage normal. Pour tout vous expliquer, cette fiction était au placard depuis un bon bout de temps et je mets toujours de l'italique gras dans ce genre de cas. ( Je sais je suis compliquée :D ) _

_Mais bon ! Me voilà donc pour ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, car j'ai passé pas mal de temps dessus ! :) _

_Merci à Ellanwen, Melior Silverdjane, thekingofkiwi, MystiTIx, LegolasKili et tous les guests :) _

_Ainsi qu'à tous les nouveaux followers ;D _

_Sur ce bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! :) _

* * *

La dame de la Lorien avait pris pour habitude de regarder le temps s'écouler par la fenêtre. Éclairant la pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité la plus absolue. Il n'y avait que les bougies qui donnaient un aspect un peu moins lugubre à l'endroit. L'air y était froid. Les rideaux étaient faits de soie grise. Les murs de pierres sombres, tout comme le sol. Et le corps reposant au centre n'arrangeait en rien les choses, bien qu'il fût d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Cela faisait déjà si longtemps qu'elle veillait sur elle. Qu'elle attendait patiemment son retour. Lorsqu'elle avait vu l'Élue dans le miroir, elle avait eu du mal à croire qu'elles étaient une seule et même personne. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle se tourna de nouveau vers la fille aux cheveux d'argent. Cherchant encore un quelconque point qui aurait pu lui indiquer qu'elles étaient bien pareilles. À vrai dire, elles se ressemblaient uniquement grâce à leurs traits de visage.

La porte s'ouvrit, et le Seigneur Elrond apparut. Il ne fut pas du tout surpris de la trouver là encore une fois. Il savait qu'elle demeurait ici tous les jours. Abandonnant presque son peuple et son mari. Il s'avança lentement vers elle, un sourire triste sur le visage.

-Galadriel … Cela fait trop d'Âges que vous patientez. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps de … la laisser ?

-Doutez-vous de la prophétie ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement

Il baissa la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Il y avait cru, il y a fort longtemps. Il avait cru en cette jeune fille. Mais désormais … Son cœur avait quelques soupçons. Il avait fini par se détacher, et à plonger ses espoirs dans les autres peuples. Cependant, la confiance de Galadriel en cette prémonition n'avait jamais failli. Elle soupira, et remit son attention sur Elenwë.

-Elle va arriver … Je le sais. Je le sens au plus profond de moi.

-Le conseil va se réunir très bientôt. Elle ne sera pas là à temps.

-Elrond, si le porteur de l'Anneau s'avance sans elle, vous savez qu'il se perdra. Elle lui apportera la lumière, et l'espoir. Elle l'aidera à braver les ombres qui l'entoureront. C'est son devoir. Sa destinée.

-Je ne peux retarder l'Assemblée … Je suis désolé.

Quelque chose se brisa en elle, à l'entente de ces paroles. Un rêve, qui l'avait hanté depuis la nuit des temps. Un songe …

-Il vous faut partir, pour votre bien, ou elle vous rongera toute entière.

Elle ne dit rien, et il sortit. La laissant seule face à son échec. Elle ne pouvait se résigner à cette fin. C'était impossible. Elle avait vu Elenwë dans cet autre monde. C'était elle ! Elle en était persuadée. Elle l'avait guidé jusqu'à eux. Pourquoi n'était-elle toujours pas là ?! Elle caressa d'un revers de main la joue glacée de l'elfe, alors qu'une larme coulait doucement. Elle reprit douloureusement sa respiration, et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je sais qu'un jour, vous vous réveillerez Elenwë … Guide des Elfes, et des Hommes. Et ce jour là, je serais à vos côtés.

Elle se retira, à contrecœur. Le garde à l'extérieur s'inclina devant elle.

-Préparez mon cheval. Nous partons maintenant.

Elle observa une dernière fois la jeune fille, puis se ressaisit. Peut-être avait-elle conduit à la mort la mauvaise personne …

Elle se dirigea à pas légers vers l'escalier qui la mènerait à l'entrée de Fondcombe. Elrond l'attendait devant ce dernier. Il l'encouragea du regard à descendre. L'encouragea à défaire le lien qu'elle avait tissé. Posant un pied sur la première marche, elle se raidit. Ne bougeant plus afin de ne pas faire de bruit, elle se concentrait. Un bruit lui était parvenu. Quelque chose d'anormal. Elle perçut un battement de cœur, et une joie sans limite prit possession de son corps. Elle fit demi-tour, sous les yeux étonnés des elfes présents. Elle courait, bousculant toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait sur son passage. Provoquant l'incompréhension, elle entendait les gens murmurer qu'elle avait totalement perdu la raison. Mais peu lui importait leurs avis. Les battements devenaient de plus en forts, et rapides. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle l'avait trouvée ! Elrond la suivait, la priant pour qu'elle revienne. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, tout en soupirant de bonheur. Le seigneur elfique se mit derrière-elle.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?! Avez-vo...

Elle lui intima le silence, et lui fit signe d'écouter attentivement. Lorsqu'il perçut à son tour, la même chose qu'elle, il fut tout à fait stupéfait. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se regarder, que la fille se souleva d'un bond. Elle tentait vainement de respirer, et s'accrochait au lit de marbre sur lequel elle était posée. Arya ne comprenait rien … Elle avait vu cette voiture lui foncer dessus. Elle aurait dû être morte, à cette heure-ci. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais été aussi vivante qu'à cet instant. Une femme se pencha, et l'aida à se redresser. Ses yeux s'arrondirent.

-Vous ?! S'exclama-t-elle

Elle se recula, et s'effondra sur le sol. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut des cheveux blancs, cascader sur son visage. Elle tira une mèche, et constata que c'était les siens. Le miroir positionné en face d'elle, la fit pousser un léger cri. Pourtant c'était bien elle. Le même nez, la même bouche, les mêmes yeux. Mais ce n'était certainement pas ses cheveux ! Ni sa robe. Son cou et ses épaules, étaient recouverts de cristaux, collés avec précision. Ses oreilles étaient devenues légèrement pointues. Elle releva la tête, et se rendit compte qu'elle ne se trouvait pas chez elle non plus. Galadriel approcha de la jeune fille apeurée, quand elle se releva.

-N'approchez pas ! Ordonna-t-elle

La reine se figea.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal, Elenwë.

-Elenwë ? Répéta Arya

-Oui, c'est votre nom.

-Non, moi c'est Arya.

-Dans l'autre monde, peut-être.

-Dans l'autre quoi ?! Parce que je ne suis pas en Angleterre ?

-Vous êtes en Terre du Milieu, à Fondcombe.

-Fondcombe … Chuchota-t-elle

Ce nom lui était pas inconnu. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas.

-Je suis Galadriel.

Elle sursauta, ayant un air choqué et perdu.

-Je suis en train de rêver … Se dit-elle

-Est-ce-que vous allez bien Elenwë ?

-Fondcombe …

Elle manqua de chuter, et se rattrapa au rebord d'une fenêtre. Ne cessant de répéter le nom de la cité. Elle se souvenait maintenant.

-Ce monde n'existe pas.

-Pourtant, vous êtes ici.

-C'est le choc de l'accident. Je vais me réveiller, et tout aura disparu.

-Malheureusement … Je crois que ce n'est pas possible.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous … Vous ne pourrez plus rentrer chez vous.

Cela lui fit encore plus mal que l'accident.

-Nous vous attendions depuis très longtemps.

-Je ne comprends pas …

-Vous êtes l'Élue, Elenwë.

Elle se claqua la main sur le front.

-Olala … Dans quoi est-ce-que je me suis encore embarquée …

Une lueur attira soudainement son attention. Son collier était encore là, lui. Comment avait-il pu passer de l'autre côté avec elle ?

-Si vous ne me croyez pas, suivez-moi. Je vais vous apporter la preuve de ce que je vous dis.

Elle commença à avancer, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. Même si tout cela n'était sûrement qu'une illusion, c'était tout de même magnifique. L'automne donnait un aspect encore plus beau à cette cité. Les feuilles rouges et orangées tombaient avec la brise sur le sol. On distinguait donc encore mieux les lumières blanches qui brillaient dans les arbres. On entendait l'eau des rivières se heurter aux rochers. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, elle vit des papillons multicolores qui voletaient dans les jardins juste en dessous. Même si c'était la nuit, des oiseaux planaient de branches en branches. Elle n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. Ils avaient de longues ailes argentées, puis blanches. Celles des autres étaient dorées, ou bleu cyan. Elle sourit tant cette vision était magnifique. Chaque luciole, était posée dans une fleur. Les faisant tous luire comme des lanternes. Tout ici, était sculpté jusqu'au moindre détail. De fins dessins s'enroulaient autour des poteaux. Il y en avait même sur les plafonds. Ils passèrent devant une statue, avec un piédestal devant elle. Sur ce dernier, reposait des fragments d'épées. En face, il y avait une tapisserie, représentant un homme couché sur un champ de bataille. Il tenait fermement cette épée brisée en main, faisant face à l'homme entièrement vêtu de fer au dessus de lui, se dressant comme une ombre. Elle se rappelait d'elle aussi.

-Elenwë … Appela Galadriel

Elle se tourna, et remarqua qu'elle lui montrait une coupe. Elle s'approcha avec prudence, et gravit quelques marches. L'elfe lui tendit alors un pichet rempli d'eau. Elle leva le bras et fit couler tout le liquide à l'intérieur, entraînant un bruit de métal. Au début, rien ne se passa. Puis l'eau claire commença à se troubler. Elle vit tout d'abord sa tante, puis ses amis. Et soudain, elle se vit dans un cercueil, morte. Elle plaqua sa paume sur ses lèvres, alors que ses joues étaient noyées de larmes. Elle se vit dans une église, un prêtre bénissant son corps. Elle s'écarta brusquement lorsqu'une vision d'elle sous terre apparut. Se collant au mur, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. Elle essayait de chasser ces images de son esprit, mais rien n'y faisait. Elles repassaient aussi violemment, qu'il y a quelques minutes. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son bras.

-Je suis désolée …

-Comment pourriez-vous l'être ?! C'est vous qui m'avez amené ici ! Vous saviez très bien ce que ça engendrerait ! Hurla-t-elle en se levant

Elle partit à grands pas, et la Dame ne chercha pas à la rattraper. Après tout, elle avait raison. C'était de sa faute si elle n'allait plus jamais revoir ceux qu'elle aime. Et à présent, elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

Elle avait marché jusqu'à un jardin, puis jusqu'à une rivière. Maudissant celle qui l'avait amené dans ce monde. Elle s'assit près d'un ruisseau, et se pencha au dessus. Observant sa nouvelle apparence. Elle entendit des bruits de pas.

-Bilbo ?

Le hobbit fut étonné de voir que la jeune elfe savait son nom.

-Nous connaissons-nous ?

-Non … J'ai entendu parler de vos aventures.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien … Je ne pensais pas que ces récits seraient même racontés ici.

Elle retourna à sa contemplation de son reflet.

-Vous semblez bien triste. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Je viens d'apprendre que je ne reverrais plus ma famille, tout ça parce que j'ai un rôle à tenir.

-Nous avons tous quelque chose à accomplir dans notre vie, vous savez.

-Sauf que je ne l'ai pas choisi.

-Personne ne choisit d'être important dans une histoire. C'est écrit et nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de faire ce que nous devons faire. Il suffit juste de trouver sa force et son courage, pour accomplir la tâche qui nous a été confiée.

Il s'en alla dans le fond, la laissant seule face à ses pensées. Ne pouvant rester là à attendre que l'illumination vienne à elle, elle décida de retourner sur ses pas. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Galadriel. Mais il n'y avait personne devant l'épée brisée, ni dans les couloirs. Elle retourna à l'endroit où elle s'était réveillée, et entendit quelqu'un.

-Il faut que je vous parle, Gala...

Sauf que ce n'était pas elle qui se tenait dans la chambre.

-La Dame de Lorien a dû repartir à cause d'une affaire dans son royaume. Je suis …

-Le Seigneur Elrond. Finit-elle

Il ne fut pas étonné.

-Elle m'a chargé de vous préparer pour le conseil, et aussi pour la quête qui va sûrement s'annoncer.

-Je suis déjà dans un monde dont je ne peux m'échapper, et il faut en plus que je participe à une aventure.

-C'est la prophétie qui veut cela.

-Une prophétie ? Sur moi ?

-Du moins, celle que vous étiez avant de partir.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vous comprendre.

Il lui indiqua un fauteuil, puis s'assit sur celui d'en face.

-Voulez-vous vraiment tout entendre maintenant ?

Elle hocha la tête. Autant apprendre tout d'un coup.

-Il faut tout d'abord que vous sachiez qu'autrefois, il y avait une famille au dessus des autres familles elfiques. Au dessus de la mienne, de celle du royaume de la Forêt Noire et de celle de la Lothlórien. On l'appelait les Guides. Comme leur nom l'indique, ils étaient chargés de guider le peuple leur étant confié. Le Seigneur Wilwarin, votre père, était chargé des Hommes. Et votre mère, la Reine Elenna, des Elfes. Vous êtes née longtemps après leur union, le jour de la fête de la lumière des étoiles. D'où votre nom, Elenwë, qui signifie couronnée d'étoiles. Dès votre naissance, une prophétie fut créée. La toute première, disait que vous leur seriez retiré. Alors ils vous ont protégé, et ont oublié la tâche qu'il leur avait été donnée. Ce qui les empêcha de voir l'ombre, qui se rapprochait d'eux.

-L'ombre ?

-Votre père avait un grand pouvoir, qui était convoité de tous. Il avait de grandes et puissantes ailes. Semblable à celles des aigles, mais faisant trois fois leur taille. Il pouvait repousser n'importe quelle armée grâce à elles.

Apprendre qu'elle avait eu des parents lui fit une drôle de sensation. Sa tante lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait été abandonnée. Qu'elle l'avait trouvé un soir d'orage.

-Où est-il aujourd'hui ?

-Il a été tué lors d'une guerre, et ses ailes … Elles lui ont été retirées. Vous avez combattu aux côtés de votre mère afin de le venger, mais un coup mortel vous fut porté. Votre mère vit la prophétie se réaliser, mais elle ne pouvait pas vous laisser partir ainsi. Alors elle sacrifia son immortalité pour vous envoyer dans un autre monde. Celui dans lequel vous avez vécu jusqu'à ce jour.

-Et ma … mère ?

Père et mère étaient les deux mots qui allaient avoir le plus de mal à sortir.

-Elle repoussa l'armée qui attaquait son royaume, et mourut à son tour peu de temps après à cause de son cœur qui s'était brisé. On garda votre corps ici, à Fondcombe. Afin que vous soyez en sécurité, sous l'ordre d'Elenna. Puis on apprit que vous alliez revenir. Que vous alliez revivre, et reprendre le flambeau de vos parents. Mais les Âges passaient, et vous ne donniez aucun signe qui prouvait que vous étiez là. Beaucoup abandonnèrent l'idée de vous revoir un jour, sauf Galadriel. Elle a toujours cru en votre retour.

Elle se sentit alors honteuse des paroles qu'elle avait dites à l'elfe. Elle alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, et observa le ciel.

-Je ne suis pas prête pour ça. Je veux dire … Ce corps … Ce n'est … pas moi. Hier encore j'étais une fille tout à fait normal, et voilà que je deviens une Élue.

-Vous n'êtes plus Arya désormais. Il est temps de la laisser partir. Elle n'était qu'une couverture, qui vous cachait du mal qui rôdait. À présent, vous êtes Elenwë, Guide des Elfes et des Hommes, dernière de votre lignée. Votre devoir est de réparer ce que vos parents ont fait. De rétablir la lumière. Telle est la seconde prophétie. Tel est votre destin.

-Écoutez, je sais comment cette quête va se terminer et …

-Ne dites surtout rien à personne ! Ne me dites pas comment cela va se finir, et ne changez surtout rien ! Nous ne savons pas ce que cela pourrait engendrer sur le futur.

-Alors vous voudriez que je fasse comme si je ne savais rien, et que je laisse beaucoup de gens mourir ?!

-Malheureusement, vous n'avez pas d'autre choix.

Il avança vers la porte et se retourna vers elle de nouveau.

-Quelqu'un va vous mener jusqu'à votre chambre. Nous commencerons votre entraînement demain. Il faut que vous soyez prête …

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini ! _

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvé l'arrivée d'Arya à Fondcombe ? _

_Pour ceux qui diront que c'est extrêmement rapide au niveau de ses origines, j'ai préféré tout mettre dans ce chapitre afin de laisser plus de place aux événements à venir ! :) _

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis concernant son passé ^^ _

_Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt, et pour ceux qui liraient ma fiction sur le hobbit ne vous en faites pas je serais de retour très bientôt également le chapitre s'écrit ! :) _


	4. Un début qui commence mal

_Hello tout le monde ! :) _

_Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal :/ _

_J'espère quand même que vous aimerez, et vous aller découvrir qu'il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour faire craquer notre Arya ... _

_Merci beaucoup à : Neiflheim, Melior Silverdjane, Thekingofkiwi, leslielouis, Karinedarnessy, Cameja333 et Twix13 pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir :) Et merci à tous les followers ! _

_Sur ce je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre :) _

* * *

Au moment où la porte de sa chambre se referma derrière elle, elle entendit un bruit de métal. Une clé qui se tournait dans la serrure. Elle se jeta sur les poignées, appuyant avec violence sur ces dernières. Elle poussait, puis tirait. Rien n'y fit … Elle était coincée ici. Son cœur se mit à battre deux fois plus vite. Respirer commençait à devenir difficile. Elle courut vers le balcon, et constata qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucune issue. La panique prit possession de tout son corps, et les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Elle s'effondra sur le sol, à genoux. Se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour en arriver là. Pourquoi s'était elle qu'on avait envoyée et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Elle connaissait bien l'histoire de la Communauté qui allait bientôt voir le jour. Elle connaissait les ravages, que les guerres allaient engendrer. Et elle savait donc qu'elle n'y survivrait pas. Elle était beaucoup trop faible. Elle n'avait aucune connaissance des combats.

L'arrière de sa tête se posa sur le côté du lit. Ses pleurs résonnaient comme des gémissements de douleur, car c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Elle pleurait ceux qu'elle n'allait plus jamais revoir, tout comme ils l'avaient pleuré. Elle pleurait parce qu'il n'y avait pas de moyen de retour. Jamais elle ne reviendrait à Londres. Elle ne reverrait jamais toutes ses lumières qui formaient un ciel étoilé le soir.

Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière, elle n'aurait jamais traversé cette route. Elle aurait pris le prochain bus.

Enfant, elle avait rêvé de vivre ce genre d'aventure. À présent, elle rêvait que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Qu'elle se réveillerait dans son lit, sa tante à ses côtés pour la rassurer. Même si elle savait pertinemment, que cela n'arriverait plus jamais.

Elle ferma douloureusement les yeux. Cherchant le sommeil afin que cette nuit passe vite. Que sa sentence arrive rapidement. Qu'elle puisse partir de ce monde, auquel elle n'appartenait pas. Dont elle n'avait strictement aucun souvenir. Ses sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu, et le silence reprit possession de sa chambre et des couloirs. Elle sombra doucement dans ses songes, où elle pensait à son paradis. À sa terre, et à rien d'autre …

OoOoOoOoOoO

Une main se posa avec douceur sur son épaule. Elle eut le déplaisir de voir, en ouvrant les yeux, que tout était encore là. Sa robe, ses cheveux blancs, ses oreilles pointues. Fondcombe … Rien n'avait disparu. Elle tourna la tête vers la jeune femme qui attendait, debout juste à côté. L'elfe lui tendit tout d'abord sa main, qu'Arya refusa de suite en se relevant elle-même. Elle voulait prouver qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de leur aide. Cependant, la fille n'eut pas l'air d'en être offensée. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des lèvres rouges. Elle était absolument magnifique.

-Mon père vous attend, Elen...

-Arya. Coupa-t-elle nettement

-Mon père vous attend pour le déjeuner.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Elle lui sourit.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas aller à votre entraînement sans prendre de forces.

-Mon quoi ?

-Mon père vous expliquera tout. Mais d'abord, vous devez vous habiller.

Elle lui donna un pantalon, un pull et un corset argenté, et la poussa gentiment vers la salle de bains. Arya prit bien le temps d'enfiler ses affaires. Elle ne se reconnaissait même pas dans le miroir. L'image qu'elle avait devant elle, lui était totalement inconnue. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle.

-Vous êtes prête ? Demanda l'elfe derrière le rideau

Pour toute réponse, elle sortit.

-Parfait. Maintenant, suivez-moi.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et fut surprise de voir une vingtaine d'elfes la fixer sur son passage. Il savait qui elle était, mais elle ignorait à quel point elle était importante à leurs yeux. Elle leur lançait des regards interrogateurs, tout en marchant. Légèrement gênée par l'attention qu'elle dégageait. Elle n'était pas habituée à être le centre du monde. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cela d'ailleurs. L'ombre lui était préférable à la lumière. Au moins, on ne se retrouvait pas en Terre du Milieu dans un corps qui n'est pas le sien. Enfin … La situation prouvait le contraire. Elle était encore persuadée que tout ça n'était qu'une énorme farce.

La fille elfe lui désigna la table où était assis le Seigneur Elrond. Elle comprit alors qui elle était.

_-Arwen … _

Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas la reconnaître … ? Elle s'avança et s'installa sur la chaise. Elrond l'observa durant plusieurs minutes. Minutes, où elle lui envoyait des regards noirs et glaciaux.

-J'espère que vous avez bien dormi. Une dure journée vous attend.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Quelqu'un va vous conduire au terrain d'entraînement. Le Conseil est bientôt, vous devez être prête, Elenwë.

-Arya.

Il leva un sourcil.

-Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez si vous m'appeler Arya. Je ne suis pas Elenwë. Ou tout du moins … Je ne le suis plus.

-Vous persistez encore à ce sujet ?

-Et je persisterai toujours. Je n'ai pas demandé à atterrir ici, alors laissez-moi au moins choisir mon nom !

-Soit … Je disais, que vous devrez être prête pour le Conseil … Arya.

-C'est beaucoup mieux. Et qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ?

-Réapprendre à vous servir d'un arc, d'une épée et des dagues.

-Autant abandonner tout de suite, je risque de tuer tout le monde avec mes deux mains gauches.

-Pourtant, vous étiez plutôt habile avec des armes autrefois.

Elle foudroya du regard.

-Dans quelle langue, je dois vous le dire ? Je ne suis pas Elenwë, je ne l'ai jamais été, et je ne le serai sûrement jamais !

-Il y a des peuples qui comptent sur votre venue !

-Eh bien, je leur souhaite bonne chance, parce que ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui vais les sauver !

-Alors vous allez laisser toute une Terre en proie aux flammes de la guerre ?

-Et comment pourrais-je les aider ?! Certainement pas en maniant des armes.

-En vous rappelant qui vous êtes, et en cessant de croire que vous retournerez dans l'autre monde ! Car vous n'y reviendrez jamais.

-Dans ce cas, j'ai bien peur que tous ces peuples ne soient condamnés à mourir !

Il la fixa, étonné par tant de franchise.

-Il est l'heure. Dit-il simplement en faisant signe à un elfe à côté de la table

Elle se leva, comprenant que rien ne pourrait le toucher. Elle marcha vers la sortie.

-Arya … Appela Elrond

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-Beaucoup de gens compte sur vous. Pour certains, vous êtes leur seul espoir de paix. Je ne vous demande pas de vous battre de tout votre cœur pour eux, mais tout du moins de leur apporter l'espoir qu'ils ont perdu il y a bien longtemps.

Elle se figea durant plusieurs secondes.

-Au revoir. Salua-t-elle en passant la porte

L'elfe soupira de la voir si revêche. Eh dire qu'il y a bien longtemps, elle avait guidé ceux qui aujourd'hui, ont besoin d'elle. Et qu'à présent, elle refusait absolument d'entendre raison.

OoOoOoOoO

Elle fut menée dans les jardins, puis dans les bois. Elle n'échangea pas un mot avec celui qui l'accompagnait. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Les paroles d'Elrond tournaient encore dans sa tête. Comment aurait-elle pu être une source d'espoir ? Comment aurait-elle pu en donner ?! Elle n'en qui n'en avait jamais eu.

-Bonjour Elenwë. Dit une voix devant elle

Elle leva la tête en sursautant, et vit un elfe aux cheveux brun clair qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Je suis Arya.

-Pourtant le seigneur Elrond m'a bien expliqué que vous étiez Elenwë.

Elle serra les poings.

-Je me nomme Séraphin.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle était persuadée de l'avoir déjà entendu dans son monde.

-C'est moi qui vais me charger de vous entraîner.

-Je vous préviens, ça risque d'être compliqué. Vous allez très certainement me tuer.

Il rit.

-Les elfes ne meurent qu'à cause d'un cœur brisé, et des combats. Là, ça en sera un, mais je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

Il partit chercher quelque chose. Alors qu'elle attendait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il revint avec deux dagues dans ses mains.

-Tenez ! Je veux voir ce qu'il vous reste de vos anciens combats.

Elle pouffa de rire.

-Je crois bien qu'il ne me reste rien du tout.

Sans prévenir, il leva son épée et alors qu'elle allait s'abattre sur sa tête, elle leva ses dagues à son tour.

-Pour quelqu'un qui dit ne pas savoir se battre, vous avez une bonne garde.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait réussi à arrêter son coup. Elle était … Désorientée.

-C'est juste de la chance.

-Allez … Continuons.

OoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait des heures qu'elle se battait avec l'elfe. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'était pas fatiguée, loin de là. Mais ce combat l'énervait. Elle ne faisait que tomber, tomber et tomber. Jamais elle n'esquivait ses coups. Il l'attaqua une nouvelle fois, et ce fut une nouvelle chute. Cette fois s'en était trop. Elle se releva, et commença à partir.

-Où allez-vous ?

-Je m'en vais ! Ça ne sert à rien !

-Vous croyez que c'est comme ça que vous aiderez la Terre du Milieu, Elenwë ?

-Pour la dernière fois, je ne m'appelle pas ELENWË ! Hurla-t-elle en se retournant vers lui

Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand elle vit qu'elle avait lancé une dague en direction de Séraphin. Ce dernier se retrouva accroché à l'arbre. L'arme plantée dans sa tunique au niveau de l'épaule.

-Vous voyez quand vous voulez.

Elle se redressa surprise. Se demandant comment elle avait fait une telle chose. Le coup était parti tout seul, sans qu'elle ne réfléchisse. Ça avait été comme … Un réflexe. Et c'est cela qui l'effraya. Elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir toujours fait ça lorsque le manche avait glissé de ses doigts. L'elfe se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant son visage. Elle affichait une grimace peu descriptible. La mâchoire crispée, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle avait du mal à prendre sa respiration. Il décrocha la lame de son vêtement, et tenta de l'approcher. Elle leva les mains devant elle.

-Ne m'approchez pas !

Elle commença à se reculer, et elle lâcha l'autre arme qu'elle avait dans la main gauche. Ce «réflexe» la tétanisait beaucoup trop.

-Ce n'est rien, Ele... Arya.

Elle fit immédiatement demi-tour et partit. C'était trop d'un coup pour elle. Ce corps, ces cheveux, le maniement d'armes … Tout venait à peine de commencer, et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Jamais elle n'allait supporter ce qui allait arriver. Bien qu'elle soit devenue un elfe, et qu'elle ait acquis une résistance physique, elle avait gardé sa résistance morale d'humaine. Elle s'écoutait beaucoup trop …

Parcourant les jardins afin de retrouver son chemin, elle essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer. De se dire qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas fait exprès. Que c'était sûrement le hasard qui avait fait atterrir cette dague à et endroit précis. Jamais elle n'aurait réussi à faire ça dans son monde. Pour elle, c'était techniquement impossible, ses deux mains gauches l'en empêchaient catégoriquement. Mais le doute la gagnait lentement …

_-Eh si reprenait peu à peu possession de son corps … Pensa-t-elle _

Double crise de panique. À présent, elle avait peur d'oublier son ancienne vie. Les personnes qu'elle avait aimées, n'existeraient alors plus dans son cœur. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, serait juste jeter quelque part où personne ne pourrait le voir. Même pas elle …

Perdue dans ses songes, elle se cogna à quelqu'un. Elle se releva en grognant, et vit Arwen.

-Eh bien, vous avez déjà fini ?

-Oui, je … Je suis fatiguée.

-Je vois. Je crois qu'un bain a été préparé pour vous, et vous aller pouvoir vous reposer un peu. Venez, je crois que vous n'arriverez pas à trouver la chambre seule.

Elle lui sourit, et se dit que la jeune femme n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Elle ne savait déjà pas comment elle avait fait pour arriver jusque là, alors la chambre … N'en parlons pas.

Elles marchèrent à travers de longs couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous, sans une parole. Arya n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle beaucoup trop préoccupée par l'esprit qui avait autrefois hanté le corps qu'elle hantait aujourd'hui. Elle priait tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour qu'elle reste Arya à tout jamais. S'il fallait qu'elle reste ici pour toujours à regarder le monde dépérir, et peut-être devenir aussi barge que le sien, autant qu'elle le fasse en étant elle-même. Enfin, elle préférait quand même cette option. Mais ce n'allait certainement pas être elle qui déciderait de cela. Elrond était persuadé qu'elle et Elenwë n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, mais l'humaine n'en était pas si sûre. Rien ne pouvait lui prouver que ce n'était juste qu'une ruse avant que l'autre ne fasse son arrivée.

Arwen ouvra la porte, et lui indiqua la salle de bains.

-Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, ma chambre est celle juste à côté. Dit-elle en baissant la tête

Arya se débarrassa de son corset, son pull, son pantalon et ses bottes. Elle détacha ses cheveux. En fait, ces derniers étaient la seule chose qu'elle appréciait sur son nouveau corps. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir les cheveux blancs. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement son collier. Pourquoi était-il toujours là lui … Une question qu'elle n'avait cessé de se poser depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Car sur les images qu'elle avait vues d'elle morte, il était toujours là, accroché à son cou également. Alors … Comment pouvait-il être à deux endroits en même temps ? Elle secoua la tête, et descendit lentement les marches de la baignoire, qui pour elle ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'autre chose. L'eau brûlante fit rougir légèrement sa peau dès son entrée à l'intérieur. Un frisson parcourut son dos. Elle plongea totalement sa tête, et en ressortit immédiatement alors qu'elle poussait un gémissement. Elle était sûre que quelque chose l'avait piqué à son omoplate. Et même si l'endroit n'était pas en contact avec l'eau, il était encore plus chaud que le reste. Elle commença à se gratter presque à sang la peau de son dos. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais c'était extrêmement douloureux. Elle eut l'impression de pincer un objet entre ses ongles, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque le mal disparut. Mais elle ne réussit pas à croire ce qu'elle vit entre ses doigts. Elle avait retiré une plume blanche, couverte de sang, et elle était loin d'être petite ! Elle faisait au moins de sa main à son coude. Cette histoire d'ailes la concernait peut-être finalement …

* * *

_Eh voilà c'est fini, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ! ;) _

_Je ne sais pas encore trop quand je vais poser le prochain chapitre, mais je vais essayer de faire vite :) _

_Sur ce je vous laisse me mettre une petite review ;p Et je vous dis à bientôt !_


	5. Un choix que je n'ai pas fait

_Bonjour tout le monde ! :) Me voilà enfin avec le nouveau chapitre ^^ _

_Merci beaucoup à Melior Silverdjane, Karinedarnessy, Twix13, Thekingofkiwi, Rigel 100 et Toutouille ;) _

_Et un grand merci également aux nouveaux followers et à ceux qui ont mit en Favoris ma fiction ! :D _

_J'ai pris en compte toutes vos supplications de ne pas faire une Mary-Sue xD Je vous rassure ce n'était pas mon intention et si jamais ça tourne trop là-dedans à vos yeux surtout faites-le moi savoir ! ;p _

_Un chapitre surtout basée sur ce que ressent Arya, et à quel point ses nerfs sont en train de lâcher ... Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! _

_Bonne Lecture à vous tous ! ;) _

* * *

Arya n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et avait enfin pu constater que dormir n'était plus vraiment un besoin vital à ses yeux. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'en avait pas eu envie, au contraire. Mais quelque chose avait retenu son attention … La plume ensanglantée qui était sortie de son dos. Du coucher du soleil à l'aurore, elle était restée assise sur le lit avec la plume entre ses doigts. Ne cessant de se demander comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. À présent, elle croyait donc l'histoire que lui avait racontée Elrond au sujet des Guide. Et la pensée qu'elle eut pu avoir des ailes la troublait franchement, mais surtout si elle devait souffrir à ce point à chaque plume ! Un prix extrêmement cher … Seulement, un côté se disait que si jamais ses ailes arrivaient maintenant, elle aurait pu partir loin. Enfin, il y avait encore la menace qui planait autour d'eux … Les Orques, les Ouargues, les Nazgûl.

_-Bon, on abandonne cette idée … _

Alors qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à ce don qui allait très certainement lui être donné, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Arya sursauta en poussant un petit cri, et en laissant presque s'échapper sa plume.

-Dame … Arya ?

Elle était surprise qu'un elfe l'appelle ainsi.

-Je peux entrer ?

-Euh … Une seconde ! Dit-elle en ne sachant même pas qui était là

La jeune fille courut dans tous les coins de sa chambre pour essayer de trouver un endroit où cacher la plume. Elle tomba sur un petit coffret, et s'en prendre une minute de plus, elle la jeta dedans.

-Entrez ! Cria-t-elle en se mettant droite

Elle fut très étonnée de voir que c'était Séraphin qui était là, mais beaucoup moins en se rappelant l'hésitation qu'il avait eu pour son prénom.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, Arya. Sourit-il

Il la fixa durant un instant qui parut à la fille une éternité.

-Je peux vous aider en quoique ce soit ? Demanda-t-elle finalement gênée par son regard insistant

-Oh, oui ! S'écria-t-il comme si elle l'avait sorti d'un rêve

Il se redressa brutalement.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, si je vous ai un tant sois peu vexée, ou énervée …

-Non, non ! Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je … Je ne suis pas habituée à tout … ça …

Elle désigna les alentours, en riant.

-Est-ce vrai ce que l'on dit sur vous ?

Arya leva un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce-que l'on dit sur moi ?

-Que vous avez été dans un autre monde avant de revenir dans le nôtre.

-C'est vrai … Bien que je n'ai aucun souvenir d'ici.

-Alors c'est pour ça que vous voulez qu'on vous appelle … Arya.

-C'est ça.

-Et comment est-ce ? Cet autre monde où vous avez été ?

Elle sourit en se disant qu'il n'était sûrement pas venu pour faire ses excuses, mais plutôt pour en apprendre plus sur sa « Terre ».

-Eh bien, c'est très différent d'ici. Les gens se tutoient, pour la plupart, nous n'avons pas de roi et de reine, bien que mon pays soit une exception … Tout le monde va à l'école, et puis travaille.

-N'y a t-il pas de guerre chez-vous ?

-Si, bien sûr … Je vois mal un monde en paix durant des millénaires, mais ces guerres ne m'ont jamais concerné.

-Vous n'étiez pas quelqu'un d'important ?

-Pas du tout ! J'étais juste une pauvre petite adolescente condamnée à étudier, puis travailler pour gagner ma vie, et mourir comme tous les autres …

-Au moins désormais la mort n'est plus un problème pour vous !

-Non, c'est sûr … Soupira-t-elle

Il remarqua un changement de ton dans sa voix.

-Vous n'allez pas bien ?

-Disons que ma famille de l'autre monde me manque énormément.

Séraphin sembla tout à coup troublé, et il pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Vous ne leur avez pas dit au revoir ?

-Non, pas du tout …

-Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce que l'on dit. Les gens parlent d'un choix que vous avez fait.

-Ce n'était pas un choix. Je me suis réveillée un beau matin où tout aurait dû être parfaitement normal ! J'aurais dû passer mon contrôle de maths … Et me planter, par la même occasion. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme si c'était une journée normale. Galadriel est venue me chercher, et …

Sa voix monta dans les aiguës.

-Et … Quoi ?

Elle ravala des larmes qui risquaient de couler.

-Et je me suis faite envolée par une voiture ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé ! Je n'ai pas choisi de venir ici, je suis morte, pour venir ici ! Et ce choix, je ne l'ai pas fait … Jamais je n'ai demandé de me retrouver dans un corps qui n'est pas le mien, dans un monde dont je ne connais presque rien, où je suis soi-disant un Guide ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis censée faire d'ailleurs ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que dès que l'Anneau partira pour le Mordor, je vais me faire envoler par autre chose qu'une voiture ! Hurla-t-elle en faisant de grands gestes

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir que l'Anneau va partir en Mordor ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout ! Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus !

Il resta muet, les yeux écarquillés par la soudaineté avec laquelle les nerfs d'Arya avaient lâché. Juste deux secondes auparavant, elle était heureuse et légère. De son côté, la jeune fille était tendue. Qui avait bien pu raconter une telle chose ?! Jamais elle n'avait demandé à venir ici ! On l'avait tué contre son gré ! En aucun cas, il n'avait été question d'un quelconque accord pour venir dans ce monde ! Elle se tourna vers Séraphin, et soupira.

-Je suis désolée …

-Hum … Je … Non … Je n'aurais pas dû vous lancer sur ce sujet.

-Qui a raconté ça ?

-Euh … Vous savez … Ce sont des bruits qui courent un peu partout dans la cité …

-Un peu partout ?! S'exclama-t-elle choquée

L'elfe se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû ne pas lancer la conversation du tout.

-Laissez-tomber … Finit-elle par dire agacée

Arya sortit de la chambre en le bousculant sur son passage. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que quelque chose tourne mal dans ce foutu château ?! Subitement, elle se cogna fortement contre quelqu'un.

-Vous pouvez pas faire attention, non ?! Cria-t-elle en se disant que cette matinée commençait vraiment très mal

Seulement, au moment où elle releva la tête, elle voulut faire re-rentrer les mots dans sa bouche. L'elfe qui se tenait devant elle, pas de problème Arya l'avait reconnu. D'ailleurs, plus un son ne sortait de sa bouche.

-Excusez-moi ! Je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais … Je cherche Elenwë ! L'auriez-vous vu ?

-Euh … Vous êtes …

-Le prince Legolas, de la Forêt Noire. Se présenta-t-il

Dieu il était encore plus beau que dans les films !

-Dame Arya ! Appela une voix

Elle reconnut de suite Séraphin. Il se figea devant l'elfe et inclina la tête.

-Prince Legolas … Je vous présente Dame Arya !

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je cherche Elenwë ! L'avez-vous vu ?

-Eh bien … Elle est juste devant vous.

-Si c'est Elenwë, pourquoi l'appelez-vous A...

-C'est une très très longue histoire, mon prince ! Dame Arya sera sûrement ravie de vous la raconter sur la route ! Dit-il en poussant doucement la fille à côté du blond

-Que … Sur la route ? Répéta-t-elle étonnée

-Oh, c'est vrai … Avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir … Le prince s'est gentiment proposé pour vous réapprendre à tirer à l'arc.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Elle n'était déjà pas bien rien qu'en étant à quelques centimètres de lui, alors y être des heures !

-Eh bien, je vais vous laisser. J'espère que vous ne ferez pas la même chose qu'hier … Finit-il en souriant

Elle allait protester, essayer de trouver un prétexte pour qu'il les accompagne ! Seulement, il était tout au bout du couloir et le regard de Legolas était rivé sur elle. Arya se décida donc à avancer.

-Elenwë !

-Arya ! S'exaspéra-t-elle

-Hum … Arya ? C'est de l'autre côté …

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et le rouge monta à ses joues.

_-Je suis vraiment une quiche ! Pensa-t-elle _

Elle se retourna, et dépassa rapidement le prince en riant.

-Je le savais que c'était de l'autre côté !

Il sourit à son tour, et la rattrapa. Elle se sentait vraiment idiote pour le coup …

-Alors, Arya ! _( Il accentua sur son prénom, et elle baissa la tête ) _Pourquoi ne vous faites vous pas appeler Elenwë ?

-Parce que je ne suis plus elle.

Il sembla … Perplexe.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vous comprendre !

-Disons que, quand Elenwë est morte sa … Enfin, MA mère m'a envoyé dans un autre monde où j'ai vécu durant 16 ans.

-Vous avez dormi depuis plus de 16 ans, vous savez.

-Eh bien, pour moi ça ne fait que 16 ans ! De toute façon, ça n'a plus aucune importance, car je suis de nouveau MORTE, et tout ça pour venir ici !

-Pourquoi êtes-vous morte si vous n'aviez que 16 ans ?

-Parce qu'on en a décidé ainsi sans mon consentement ! S'écria-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement

Il l'observa quelques minutes. Elle semblait à la fois triste et en colère, pleine de haine. C'est en la regardant, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'elfe comme elle. Les cheveux blancs comme la neige, des yeux d'un bleu glacial. Même si elle ne semblait pas connaître les coutumes de son ancienne famille, elle avait bien l'allure des Guide réputés pour leur beauté envoûtante et leurs ailes ! Cependant, ses ailes … Il ne les voyait pas.

Sans dire un mot, elle recommença à marcher.

-C'est un sujet que vous n'aimez pas aborder, n'est-ce-pas ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et il sut qu'il avait touché une corde beaucoup trop sensible. Cependant, Elrond lui avait demandé de la faire parler au maximum afin qu'il sache ce qui n'allait pas.

-Vous savez … Beaucoup de personnes comptent sur vous.

Elle étouffa un rire.

-Vu comment je suis douée, je pense que ces personnes feraient mieux de placer leurs espoirs en quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce fut lui qui s'arrêta cette fois-ci.

-Mais vous êtes Elenwë, la Guide ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser ces gens seuls dans les ombres !

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à être elle, d'accord ?! Je n'ai jamais demandé à être le héros qui vole au secours de tout le monde ! Je me plaignais de la vie que je menais avant, mais aujourd'hui, précisément maintenant … Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir partir !

-Et vous laisseriez toute la Terre du Milieu ?!

-Ce ne sont pas MES affaires ! On m'a arraché à ma famille, à mes amis ! Et je devrais vous aider à sauver votre monde ?! S'époumona-t-elle

-Oui !

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche.

-Non, non, non ! Je ne suis pas morte, pour mourir une nouvelle fois ! Et surtout pour des personnes égoïstes, qui ne pensent qu'à elles ! Je ne risquerais pas MA vie, pour des gens qui se foutent de ce que je ressens, c'est clair ?! Alors maintenant, mettez-vous bien dans le crâne que je suis ARYA ! Je ne suis pas Elenwë, je ne le suis plus et JE NE LE SERAIS JA-MAIS !

Elle rebroussa chemin, les nerfs à vif en rentrant dans Legolas au passage. Il pouvait être charmant, il n'en était pas moins comme tous les autres. Arya ne voulait plus d'entraînements, plus de cours de quoique ce soit. Elle ne voulait plus RIEN ! Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était rentrer chez elle et prendre sa tante dans ses bras. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi seule que depuis son arrivée. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, et personne n'essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle vivait ! Ils l'avaient amené ici sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Ce choix d'aider tout un monde, Arya ne l'avait pas fait. Peut-être Elenwë les aurait secourus d'une fin imminente … Mais Elenwë n'était plus, désormais …

* * *

_Et voilà ! Déjà la fin ;( _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ?! _

_Un rapide passage de Legolas, je suis désoléee pour ceux qui voulait un loooooong dialogue entre eux ... J'ai plutôt fait partir leur relation sur de ... Mauvaises bases ... ( NE ME TUEZ PAS ! ) _

_Mais je vous assure qu'ils vont se reparler ! ^^ Alors paroles amicales ou pas ?! Qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez ?! _

_Je vous laisse tout me dire dans vos reviews et je vous dis à la prochaine ;) _


End file.
